


Mulan: The Betrayal Of China

by Carliro



Category: Mulan - All Media Types
Genre: China, Chinatown, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: Mula really hoped to make China a global superpower, but her people hate her. What will she do!?
Relationships: Mulan/Phoenix
Kudos: 2





	Mulan: The Betrayal Of China

Mulan was very congratulatory. Her ovaries were swollen with pride for her glorious eastern asiatic nation and she menstruated rice wine in jubilation for the retribution to come.

"Finarry aftel arr these yeals my message to destloy Hong Kong and the Uyghul wirr beal fluit and arr sharr feal the heers of my grolious dictatoliar POWEL!" cried the Mulan dipping herself in Christopher Robin's castrated testicle blood to make herself sexually attractive to Winnie the poo.

But no one clapped for her.

"She's too westelnised!" cried an official raping a Muslim child.

"She's too whole!" cried a woman putting fruit bats and pangolins on her endometrium and having them tear through her anus.

"She's not enough colona!" cried Trump raping a Muslim pangolin fruit bat child.

"Fenghuang ale NOT associated with FILE rike westeln phoenixes!" cried Mei shaking her frozen anus spreading ice poopicles everywhere.

"This movie needs to be mole chlistian!" said Mickey Mouse peeling off his urethra with a Byzantine cross.

Mulan was distraught. All her work was for NOTHING!

"What sharr I evel do!?" she sobbed, tearing Sun Wukong's penis to wipe her tears with it.

Then she brainstormed.

"If China hates me then I can be resbo!" she smiled evilly while chewing Uyghur underage vaginas.

She turned to her phoenix, that fire pussy bird of passions and emotions, and fisted her guano encrusted cloaca! Unfortunately her hand was set on fire and began to boil, her skin deep fried and flaking like the scales of a flatworm infested fish with barnacles on its ass and mind.

"Oh the Muran, youl hand is like a meteol of passion and rust upon pitifur youngrings of despail!" cried the evil vaginal plummage bird with the pleasureful candor of ten trillion atomic bombs upon South Korea with Panda from We Bare Bears violated by castrated cranes of despise.

mULAN much disliked, her hand now looked like a yin yang fish, but her pitiful sapphic tendencies were too much. Her soul was consumed by a neurotic desire to set her uterus ablaze, so she contorted and broke her spine, blood and acidic fluids falling on the ground to spawn monitor lizards and paraplegic koalas that would haunt mankind for 2 billion years until Apep devoured Ra. But it was more than worth it, her labia connected with her own hand and the phoenix dyke flames of hatred and trepidation, a blast of dark yin energy as black as a candle or the sun or any other normal fire piercing through her clitoris and landing on her broca area, making her lose control of her bowels and defecate pure orgasmic diarrhea.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" cried the Mulan in honour of the Ho-oh (geddit) that was providing her with the pleasures of all the realms of the Mother Queen of the West and her immortal peaches of desire.

And then she died.


End file.
